edfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Ed Blue
"Little Ed Blue" is the 11th episode of Season 4 and the 88th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed becomes dangerously angry and violent and Edd and Eddy try to cheer him up, but only end up to annoy him even more and/or get hurt. Plot Every kid in the Cul-de-Sac are the customers of Eddy's latest scam, a silent film entitled The Hunt for Edosaurus. It starts out slow and boring, but when Eddy trips on Rolf and sends bags of popcorn flying towards Jimmy, the scam turns into an all-out food fight by Kevin (giving Eddy more profit to get). Ed arrives and kicks everyone out in a bad mood, even making the normally dominant Sarah walk away from him along with the others, then leaves to the playground with Eddy taunting him. Edd and Eddy soon find Ed sitting by himself on a stump, moping. After Eddy taunts Ed, Ed throws him into a tree. Edd comes and hugs Ed, only having to see Ed kick him away and threatening him. Ed shows Edd and Eddy his dark side after Edd offers counsel, so they leave and go to his house to get things that will make him happy. When they come back, they see Kevin throwing a baseball on Ed's head. Eddy decides to play too, but Ed uses Eddy as a baseball bat and commits a "home-run" on Kevin, sending him miles away. Eddy then tries to cheer Ed by reading him one of his favorite comics, but Ed slams the comic into Eddy's face, literally turning it into a comic strip. Now it's Edd's turn. He gives Ed a cooked turkey and pretends it's his birthday. Ed force feeds the turkey down Edd's throat. Edd and Eddy can't decide who should go next, so they perform a crude puppet show with a robot and Baron 'O Beef Dip. Eddy gives up right away, and while Edd scolds him, Ed pulls a string on Baron 'O Beef Dip's back, making him belch fire onto the play. Now, they're forced into a last resort that Eddy doesn't like one bit. He dresses up as a chicken, circling around Ed in a chicken manner, but Ed gets even more annoyed, takes the rubber glove Eddy is wearing on his head and shoves it down the rest of his body before shoving him into the dirt. Eddy's reached his boiling point now, fed up with Ed's bad mood. After he yells at him and hits him, Ed becomes savagely enraged and yells loud enough to make Edd faint, and rip Eddy's shirt off. Ed goes into a major tantrum and destroys the playground. Everything's thrown in the air, but they barely miss hitting Edd and Eddy. Jonny and Plank are also thrown into the air while on a seesaw. Plank, sent flying from the throw, smacks into Ed, making him even angrier and threatening to break him in half. Prompted by an idea from Plank, Jonny removes Ed's shoe, causing a tiny pebble to fall out of it. Instantly, Ed's anger vanishes and he's back to his normal, blissful self. The other Eds are shocked to think that all of this hostility from Ed stemmed from a pebble in his shoe. Eddy is very shocked and even starts laughing for no reason as if he's gone insane, while Ed seems unaware of the trouble he's caused that day. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': mockingly "I want free popcorn! I want free popcorn! What do I look like? Some 'popcorn fairy'?" over Rolf and sends the popcorn flying to Jimmy ---- *'Kevin': popcorn flies toward Jimmy "Now that's entertainment!" Sarah: "Mind your own bee's wax!" a soda at Kevin "Aw, did Kevin go boom?" Kevin: "Right… FOOD FIGHT!" ---- *'Ed': "Away with you! Unwanted pesters!" Sarah: "ED! You listen to me mister! You can't kick me out!" yelling "I live here too!" Ed: shouts "SO MOVE!" Sarah: frightened "Okay, we better go." Kevin: scared "You read my mind!" Jonny: leaving "Catch ya on the rebound, Slick!" Edd: "Is it me or is Jonny's vocabulary deteriating?" ---- *'Ed': being yelled at by Eddy "YOU TORMENT ME!"'' Eddy into a nearby tree'' Eddy: "I'm hurt now..." ---- *'Edd': "What are you doing? We're supposed to gathering things to cheer Ed up! Not unclog his drain!" up a plunger ---- *'Edd': "Ed..." Ed's jacket's shoulders for an obvious reason "Do you know what I like when I'm feeling crabby?" D hugs Ed to try to cheer him up "A big hug to squeeze those cares away!" Ed: pushing Edd's chair away from him "TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I WILL SQUASH YOU!" ---- *'Ed': at Eddy "SHUT UP!!" Eddy: back "You shut up! Edd: "Eddy, please! Ed's having a bad day!" Eddy: "Ed's a wuss." ---- *'Jonny': "Never a dull moment with these clowns, huh, buddy?" ---- *'Ed': Eddy laughing like a maniac "Somebody had a good day, huh, Double D?" ---- *'Eddy': getting sprayed with flames from Eds toy "Nice toy!" D whispers into his ear ---- *'Eddy': screaming "THAT'S IT!" reached his boiling point, he charges at Ed "I've had it up to here with your bad mood! Crack a smile! Bust a gut! Be happy!" Ed on the back of his head "Get over it!" snaps, tearing his eyebrow in half Ed: at the top of his lungs "BIG TROUBLE!" to yell faints, while Eddy's shirt gets ripped off by the force of Ed's yell Trivia/Goofs *During the Eds' movie, one of the beginning credits (the one with "Featuring Edd and Ed") was placed upside down and that beginning credit more likely switched "Edd" and "Ed" around. *Sarah punches Jonny in his cheek. But if you look closely, his cheek is undamaged, but he has a black eye visible in the next few shots. *Ed showed his anger many times in this episode: **He ruins Eddy's "Edosorus" scam. **Yells at his sister and actually frightens her. **Yells "SHUT UP!" at Eddy. **Throws Eddy into a tree (causing it to snap in half and fall down on Eddy). **Pushes Edd away from him and threatens to squish him. **Digs into the tree stump he is sitting on with his fingernails, while showing a very dark face (accompanied by the sound of thunder). **Forms Eddy into the shape of a baseball bat and knocks away Kevin with him, as if Kevin was the ball. **Slams a comic shut on Eddy's face (turning it into a comic strip.) **Shoves a whole turkey down Edd's throat. ** Burns down the puppet show Edd and Eddy are putting on for him by pulling a string on Baron 'O Beef Dip, causing fire to expell from the toy's mouth. **Pushes down the rubber glove on Eddy's head and shoves him to the ground while he was acting like a chicken. **He yells so loudly that Double D faints and Eddy's clothes are torn off with the tremendous force. **Destroys the playground, smashing the Playground seats, chews up a slide and spits it out, smashes trees, and destroys a see-saw with Plank and Jonny on it. **Threatens to break Plank in half. *This is the first and only episode where Ed's uni-brow is separated, but then reconnected after it was ripped in half. *This is the 2nd major appearance of Baron 'O Beef Dip. *Eddy says, "I'm hurt now!" for the second time, the line being spoken originally in "Cry Ed". *Ed's comic ''Marlene of the Deep'' is probably a nod to A.K.A's sheet director Marlene Robinson-May. *This is the second time Jonny said "He's mad, I tell you! Mad! The first was ''Dear Ed'' . *We discovered that the pebble in Ed's shoe made him angry this whole time. *This is the second time Ed stands up to Sarah, and the first time it works. The first time Ed stood up to Sarah, when Eddy told him to, is in "Is There an Ed in the House?". *While Ed is roaring at the top of his lungs, Eddy's shirt is ripped off, but in the next shot it is back on. Undamaged completely. *This marks one of the very few times Eddy and Kevin get along together. *It is interesting to note that the kids never asked Eddy for a refund. Maybe because they were distracted by the food fight more likely. *This is a rare occasion where Ed is angry and depressed, instead of being joyous and exuberant, as is the normal behavior for him. This is the only episode that Ed is angry for almost the entire episode. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. Gallery Hunt4edosaurus.png|"The Hunt for Edosaurus." File:Bv.jpg|Smilie face on pudding skin. imagesCARZ28TL.jpg|"Ok. I'm hurt now. File:Dramatic_ed.jpg|Ed's scary face. File:Chiskc.jpg|Ed's Chick magazine (literally) File:Ow!.jpg|Self explanatory. File:Xc.jpg|Ed's Berserker mode. File:Edd with pebble.jpg|The pebble that caused Ed's bad mood. Video puJQR4fkvuk Category:Episodes Category:Season 4